Let's Sing Together! (BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan's version)
'''Let's Sing Together! '''is a custom Barney Clip Show. It was released on March 4, 2002. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hello, Goodbye (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (Taken from: Hi, Neighbor!) #Help Protect the Earth (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Mr. Sun (Taken from: Four Seasons Day) #I Like Autumn (Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring) #Wave the Flag (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Number Limbo (Taken from: Look at Me! I'm Three!) #The Cleanup Clock (Taken from: Classical Cleanup!) #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Down By the Bay (Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) #If You're Happy and You Know it (Taken from: Imagination Island) #Down By the Station (Taken from: The Alphabet Zoo) #The Exercise Song (Taken from: Hop to It!) #Growing (Taken from: Happy Birthday Barney!) #Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) #Make the Bread (Taken from: Anyway You Slice It) #Muffin Man Medley (Taken from: Magical Musical Adventure!) #Have A Snack (Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #I Can Laugh (Taken from: At Home with Animals) #Someone to Love You Forever (Taken from: A Welcome Home) #That's a Home to Me (Taken from: A Welcome Home) #I Love You (Taken from: A Welcome Home) Trivia *This is the second clip show with no new material at all. The first was Barney's Stu-pendous Puzzle Fun! *This is based on the Spanish CD of the same name. Scenes in the Theme Song with Lyrics in Order where they are *Season 4-6 Opening Sequence *Barney coming to life while the others play hide-and-seek in "Having Tens of Fun!" (Barney is a dinosaur) *Barney singing "The Rainbow Song" in "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" (From our imagination) *Barney and Derek jumping and clapping during "Pop Goes the Weasel" (And when he's tall, he's what we call) *Barney with his pumpernickel bread in "Anyway You Slice It" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney and the kids doing exercises during "The Exercise Song" in "Hop to It!" *Firetrucks driving away in the Adventure Screen segment in "I Can Be a Firefighter!" *Barney and the kids singing "Down By the Station" (Barney's friends are big and small) *BJ entering the classroom after the Adventure Screen segment in "I Can Be a Firefighter!" (They come from lots of places) *The kids singing "Lookin' Around My Neighborhood" in "Hi, Neighbor!" (After school, they meet to play) *Luci singing "I Can Laugh" in "Rock with Barney" (And sing with happy faces) *Barney using magic to get telescope in "Hi, Neighbor!" (Barney shows us lots of things) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "That's What an Island Is" in "Imagination Island" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney, Baby Bop and the kids cheering after they cleaned up everything in "I Can Do That!" (ABC's and 123's) *Barney petting the dog before "I Love You" in "A Welcome Home" (And how to be a friend) *Barney driving the bus in "Barney's Adventure Bus" (Barney comes to play with us) *Barney singing "People Helping Other People" while Baby Bop and the kids put the Twinkle Tower back together in "Is Everybody Happy?" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney doll winking in "A Welcome Home" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Zooms out to the TV (If you just make-believe him) *Season 4-6 Title Card saying "Let's Sing Together!".